


What a Fool

by Sukotei



Series: Danganronpa: Dirge Discord [2]
Category: Danganronpa: Dirge Discord, UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukotei/pseuds/Sukotei
Summary: It was a mistake to fall in love here.





	What a Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just gotta wake up at 1am and write a drabble for a rarepair.

She knows she shouldn’t let her guard down here. She knows anyone could betray her at any moment. And yet, she can’t help but feel at ease around her. Just being able to see her smile was enough for Kakoi to forget she was trapped in a game of kill or be killed. Miku seemed to hold a particular affection for her too, going out of her way to make sure she’s alright. But the circumstances have already torn so many others apart. Betrayal, sacrifice, heartbreak– Miku doesn’t deserve those things.

It was a mistake to fall in love here.


End file.
